themightyjinglesfandomcom-20200213-history
Paul Charlton
Paul Charlton is a British YouTube personality and a Former EU Community contributor for Wargaming EU, World of Warships Community Contributor for Wargaming EU and liaison for Wargaming Asia He has been known as: The Mighty hamburger, Our Lord and saviour after Lord Gaben, the true overlord of the salt mines, Bohemianeagle, and Rear admiral hamburger. Friends: Boo (his Chihuahua dog), Rita Sobral (a.k.a. Ritagamer), Workers of the Salt Mines (his "fans"), Megladon, Quickybaby, Circonflexes, Ike, Jubacca the orange calico and Kristalline (Rita's cat), SirFoch, PointyHairedJedi, Ectar and Sammy Hallam (his cartoonist). Also secretly best friends with Serb and Mohammed Al Habtoor. The Mighty hamburger, with his unexcited British Moderation style and excellent "tactical analysis" of tank battles in the tactical shooter World of Tanks''' has fooled more than 611 561 subscribers (As of 03/23/2019) into following him mindlessly. (Even though he cannot tell which shell is loaded in the barrel of his gun - a mistake he made in the video "The Sherminator"). He has also recently become obsessed with Armoured Warfare as it's an amazing game which readers of this article should go and play, assuming their potatoes can handle it. However, in a recent attempt to convince us that he is not obsessed with Armoured Warfare, he released a video claiming that there are problems with the game which he gets annoyed by. We all know he's just trying to stop us from knowing the truth: he is completely besotted with the game, despite his claims. He has however, recently, also become addicted to Heliborne, and more notably, Cold Waters. He is farming foolish, new workers for his salt mines with this seducing information of his channel: '''Welcome to the YouTube page of The Mighty Hamburger! Brain surgeon, rockstar, horse-thief and noob gamer extraordinaire! Focusing primarily on World of Tanks and War Thunder, but with the occasional dip into more exotic waters. Even though this is all a lie and really he is a toaster sent from the gods to entertain our mindless selves so the human race does not go extinct because we are all idiots. Childhood Paul Charlton was born on March 10, 1970, in Newcastle upon Tyne in the northeast of the United Kingdom. In 1974, his father separated from his mother as he went to work the shaft. Four years later, Paul's mother remarried, and in 1981 they emigrated to South Africa, where his stepfather worked for the South African Iron and Steel Corporation. In 1982, Paul and his family moved to Swaziland. Paul was enrolled into a boarding school in Barberton, Mpumalanga. At the Age of 22 he moved back to the United Kingdom. He also hates kale. ---- Royal Navy At the Age 19 he joined the Royal Navy. He joined because the economy was in the toilet, he had no college degree and the Royal Navy were so desperate they were advertising in the newspapers. He needed a job and he became a Flag Operator. He said of this time: "It was boring as all hell. Sitting in front of a Flag Room logging signals for six hours from 2am to 8am, broken only by the exciting opportunity to spend an hour off cleaning the officers’ bathrooms. Join the Navy, they said … see the world, they said." Later he became Writer, because he wasn't a good Flag Operator. A Writer was needed for proper record-keeping in ships at sea. The job Writer Charlton later was changed to Logistician (Personnel) Charlton, because then civilians would understand what they were doing. List of ships he has served on: HMS Brazen type 22 frigate, HMS Coventry type 22 frigate, HMS Southampton type 42 destroyer, HMS Nottingham type 42 destroyer, HMS Newcastle type 42 destroyer, HMS Manchester type 42 destroyer The first ship he joined was HMS Brazen and he flew out to join her in Dubai just in time for the First Gulf War (2 August 1990 – 28 February 1991). The first contact with the enemies Jingles had, as they sailed up to the northern end of the Gulf to relieve HMS London in covering a hospital ship for a few days. Exactly then the Iraqi Air Force came out to play. One of their targets was the hospital ship. Standard procedure was to position the HMS Brazen between them and their target and “take the cannonball on the chin” and shoot the enemies down. But on that day the cannons weren't functional. "So we put our ship in harm’s way, bent over and thought of England. The two MiGs got to within a minute of missile launch range when a Saudi F-15 splashed one and the other decided he’d had enough, dumped his missiles and ran for Iran. So that was fun." After 22 years he has done his duty and came back to the United Kingdom. ---- YouTube Paul Charlton has an YouTube channel called The Mighty Jingles, previously known as Bohemian Eagle. His first upload was around June 2008. He was using the free version of Bandicam—which meant the videos were limited to 10 minutes in duration and Windows Movie Maker to edit. He tries to upload every day at least one video for his subscribers. It works well, but you know, even he has a private life and sometimes it just won't work. Luckily he has a patient audience, otherwise he would suffer from spitefulness. ---- Gaming He likes playing games, especially on the PC Master race. hamburger in World of Tanks. On Thursdays he used to play live with Quickybaby and Ikzor on QuickyBaby's Livestream on Twitch. It is also well known that he sacrifices dissidents to Stalin before using his Russian tanks and also rubs the head of his Stalin action figurine for luck. Games These are the main subject games currently being uploaded on his channel: *World of Tanks *World of Warships *War Thunder *Red Dead Redemption 2 *Horizon: Zero Dawn He also plays other games, but they aren't the main subject on his channel. *Star Citizen *Armored Warfare *Ghost Recon: Wildlands *Skyrim *Elite Dangerous *Alien Isolation *Far Cry 4 *Far Cry 5 *Borderlands 2 *Fallout 4 *Star Wars Battlefront *Poker Night 2 *Fractured Space * World of Warcraft * Subnautica * XCOM 2 * The Division * Overwatch * Heliborne * Lone Echo (Virtual Reality game) * Assassins Creed: Odyssey * Breathedge * Jurassic World Evolution * Conan Exiles * Battletech * Frostpunk * Inside * Superhot * Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice * Bomber Crew * Cold Waters He makes several types of video series for its games: ---- 'World of Tanks ' * Random Acts of Violence *Good, The Bad and The Ugly *Why You Heff To Be Mad? (Though the play list was deleted as of 13/6/2016 due to potential copyright issues with the music.) *Epic Win *Epic Fail *Tank Previews and Reviews *Replay Commentary He also makes videos about the updates and the patches of World of Tanks. ---- 'World of Warships' *Warship Previews and Reviews *Information about the game *Replay Commentary *The Good, the Bad and the Warships *Random Acts of Naval Violence ---- 'Armored Warfare' *Information about the game *How to not suck ---- Other Interests In his Life Jingles experienced a lot and he shares his moments with us in the video series called Mingles with '''hamburger. Every Week he tells us about what happened during the week, what events he is heading to, and if time is left, war/navy stories. Nerd Subscribers should know, he is a massive nerd. The proof of that is the series '''Project Man Cave. He owns a lot of cool stuff in his Man Cave - for example the Terminator: Schwarzenegger. Cosplay He loves almost every Comic conventions and cosplay, so he decided to cosplay by himself. There is of course a Cosplay series. Next to Games and Nerd Stuff Jingles also likes going outside and participating in Airsoft Meetings (If he has time). He also enjoys the endless hords of little Lolis, especially if they are Girlz Und Panzer lolis (which he regulary pens.) Museum and World Tour Every time hamburger visits an exhibition, museum or another country he does a video detailing his findings. An example of this is the series Gnome vs Food. The Bovington Tank museum knows him as well, because he caused massive lines to meet him after he announced that he will be at Tankfest 2015, the museum presumably made a lot of profit from his fans. Girls und Panzer He adores the anime series Girls and Panzer. He says it isn't one of "those" Animes, it's absolutely safe to watch and the animations of the tanks are simply amazing. In Project Man Cave, he shows statues and models of the show that he has bought. He believes It seriously is a well done series. Favorite Warship Paul's favorite ship is, strangely, placed in the World of Tanks. It's a TOG II*-class ship, called HMS "Pointless" by Paul himself, who loves using it to embarrass other players, though even he admits it's a terrible piece of machinery. Personal life As of October the 24th 2016 at 12pm London UK time. In episode 170 of Mingles with hamburger. Hamburger was engaged to marry Rita Gamer for a time but they cancelled their engagement in March 2017. ---- Quotes *''"*Russian accent* Stronk tenk!" (used when talking about all Russian vehicles in World of Tanks, most notably the KV-2). *"Unfair plane, he kemp bush!" (a reference to the infamous clip in his video, 'The Good, The Bad and the Ugly 7).' *"He received a rush of shit to the brain" (when someone did something very stupid) *"Howdy folks, and welcome back to (game name) with the Mighty Jingles." (YouTube intro)'' *''"Good question, Glad you asked"'' *"Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough" *''"Surprise buttsex! The best kind of buttsex!" (approaching an oblivious tank from behind or rita). *"If it's stupid but it works, it's not stupid." '' *''"Who are you and what have you done with the real Jingles!?"'' *''"Surprise! It's meeee!" (when catching an enemy off-guard, usually resulting in a kill). *"''Don't you know who I am!?" *''"Stalin, guide my shot..."'' (when firing in a Russian vehicle without aiming, usually resulting in a hit). *''"I'm gonna light you up sweetcheeks"'' -Star Citizen *''You like that, don't ya bitch? '' *''"Bend over, grab your ankles, and kiss your ass goodbye!" (in a game situation where he is unlikely to survive). *Having ''"teammates so bad, they are incapable of finding their own arse in the dark with the aid of a map, a flashlight, and written instructions." *''"Did anybody bring a pack of cards?"'' (in any boring situation, usually accompanied by stereotypical elevator music). *''"It is vitally important that you check your Canadians for authenticity."'' *Teammates so bad "they snatch defeat from the jaws of victory." *''"All together or one at a time, it's the same to me! I'll take you all on!"'' *''"With this gun, accuracy depends on the amount of political dissidents you've send to Gulag, so the dead hand of Stalin can reach from the depths of hell, guiding your shell to their weakspots."'' (when talking about firing in the KV-2) *''"In Soviet Russia, the bigger the accuracy number, the better the accuracy!"'' -(World of Tanks, when discussing the KV-2's gun). *"Fucking window-licking retard" *"What were you thinking!?" *"Never underestimate the value of teamwork, at least give the enemy something else to shoot at" - World of Warships *"Violet stet pedder" -(World of Tanks, talking of a noob. Referencing a video by the same name.) *"Sailing broadside on to a battleship, that's a paddling" - World of Warships (Usually from the resulting citadel hits and the target slipping beneath the waves) *"Throw enough shit at the wall, and some of it's gonna stick." *"Your not gonna see much of that in this video." - (Usually referring to teamwork) *"This match/replay amused me greatly." *"You sneaky bastard!" *"Look at them scurrying away like rocks that have just been exposed to sunlight after overturning some rocks" *"There is a village somewhere and it wants its idiots back" World of Warships - Lowest Common Denominator *"I hope his teeth fall out except for one so it can give him toothache" World of Warships - Lowest Common Denominator *"Why does Vulgarr the Viking play the Großer Kurfürst? Because it's a longboat." Mingles with Jingles 16/04/18 *...got distracted by shiny things, again. ---- Source *The videos of Mighty hamburger on his channel *Armchair General Interview *The Salt Mines